Thumbtacks have generally consisted of a head having a single tine projecting from the head and used to impale a paper document or flexible exhibit sheet of some type to a surface so as to display the impaled paper or document for visual scrutiny. A problem which is characterized by thumbtacks of this type is that the paper or document can rotate around the axis of the single tine of the thumbtack. Moreover, any force applied to the lower portion of the paper or document below the single tine tends to cause a tear to occur through the body of the paper, along the axis of the tine so as to detach the paper from the thumbtack.